Ranks
Ranks refer to a relative position or level of authority within the server. Each rank has its own prefix that is displayed before the username and each one has its own defined set of perks and permissions in game. Ranks are catagorized into three main groups, Basic, Donator, and Staff. Aside from Donator Ranks, ranks must be earned, which can be a tedious task. Basic Ranks Member: This is the most basic rank anyone will achieve. Upon starting BC, you will automatically become a member. Members are expected to follow each rule and do so properly. Veteran: This rank is obtained by playing at BC for 150 days or more. It does not have any special perks, though illustrates you are a dedicated member of BC. Advertiser: This rank is given to those whom have went the extra to help promote BC and get new members. The applicant must ensure they meet all requirements in order to apply. Once the requirements are met and your application is approved, you will be promoted. Donator Ranks All these ranks are giving to those whom have chosen to help MG by donating. The Donator ranks are are divided into six sub-ranks depending on the amount one chose to donate. All donations go towards the server and its upgrades. Our wide selection of items to donate for can be found by browsing our Buycraft page. The perks for each rank will be available soon. Investor: This rank is given to the person whom has donated $5.00 USD. Executive: You must donate $10.00 USD in order to receive this rank. Sponsor: A donation of $15.00 USD is required to attain this rank. Elite: Donate $25.00 USD to gain the perks of this rank. Legend: Donating for this rank shows a lot of dedication. A donation of $40.00 USD is required. Titan: Being the highest of the Donator ranks, a variety of perks will be unlocked. A sum of $65.00 USD must be donated. Each rank higher than the previous one will gain its inheritance. Donating towards Briocraft is a requirement if you wish to achieve the Moderator rank. Staff Ranks Becoming a staff member is not something that will be given to you with little effort; you must work hard in order to achieve these positions. Helper: This is the most basic staff rank you can achieve and of course has its own perks and requirements to be able to apply. Helpers are here to sustain a good environment within the server and further attend to anyone who is need of help. Moderator and Administrator ranks are limited, therefore Helpers are there to fill that gap and help people more efficiently. The role of the rank is self explanatory. As a Helper, your job is to help the players and staff of BC by handling the minor rule breakers. Do not take this rank lightly; this is a job, and you can lose your rank by not doing said job correctly or abusing the commands given to you. It has been expressed enough that a Helpers job is to 'help' the players, not act like Moderators. For more information on the requirements and how to apply, visit this page. (Not available as of now) Moderator: The Moderators handle the rule breakers in game and the reports made on the forums. Of course this rank has more perks than the Helper rank and with it a more complex set of requirements in order to be able to apply. Only the most respected and trusted members of BC are chosen. With that being said, you must, beforehand, show you possess the patience and skill to earn this position. This can be done by obtaining the Helper rank first. Although not required, it is strongly recommended so you can grasp what being a staff member is about. A donation is necessary to even be considered to this position. A full list of requirements including the format can be found by visiting this page. (Not available as of now) Developer: The Developers of BC deal with plugin management and furthermore the coding of our custom plugins. Taking in suggestions from the players of BC, the Developers work hard to ensure they can provide a great gaming experience for players in the BC community. Our Developers are CadillacJack95 and mrmag518. Administrator: The Administrators are the elite task force of BC. This rank cannot be applied for as hand chosen by the Owner. This rank takes some serious dedication towards BC and to be highly trusted by the Owner. They of course have inheritance from each rank above, and access to a lot more. The Administrators, as Moderators, will have displayed great talent in order to be worthy for this position. The current Administrators of Briocraft are coreroded and Toxidious. Owner: Simply put, the Owners of BC. Easily recognizable due to the Owner prefix in game. Everything included in Briocraft has come from the decisions made by the Owners. BC's Owners are ILikeNoobCakes and Toxidious.